Enchanted Butterflies
The Enchanted Butterflies are one of the two opposing teams in Total Drama Enchanted Forest. The team is made up of Bridgette, Noah, Jasmine, Shawn , Jo, Izzy, Dawn, Brick and Max. Total Drama Enchanted Forest In Welcome to the Enchanted Forest!, Chris chooses Bridgette, Jasmine, Jo, Shawn, Dawn, Noah, Max, Izzy and Brick to be part of the Enchanted Butterflies, a name that Jo dislikes. During the challenge, Jasmine and Jo start a fight about who would be team's leader, and lately, they are helped by someone from the oppoosite team, which gives the Butterrlies the victory in the first challenge, everyone gives the credit to Jasmine, which angers Jo. In Swampin' Up, Shawn notices that Dawn and Jasmine were missing, then it's revealed that Dawn was meditating and Jasmine was searching for food, then, Dawn reads Jasmine's aura, and tells herr that "her feelings could manipulate her, and that a future event will show it", leaving her scared. Later, during the challenge, Bridgette and Dawn form an alliance, which Jo sees as a threat, then, most of them dive into the swamp, except for Max, who was throwed into it by Jasmine. They lost the challenge, and Shawn was voted off, meanwhile Jasmine realizes what Dawn said, and that Jo was responsible for his elimination, and sweared to get revenge on her. In The Lord Of The Stings , Jo finds Dawn crying in the woods, being her the one who has been manipulated by her feelings, because of what she saw in the last episode, so she tries to manipulate her, in order to get an allie, but she isn't very convinced. In the challenge, Max dresses up as "The Evil Brain", what Chris considers pathetic, Bridgette as a fairy, Dawn as a fortune-teller, Jasmine as a croc queen, Jo as a Barbarian female warrior, Brick as a Middle Earth warrior, Izzy as a rabid flying monkey and Noah just doesn't dress up as nothing and says that doing this is just for freaks. They loose the first part of the challenge, but Jo decides to take charge of her team on the second part (a paintball one) and builds up a strategy. However, her plans don't go as well, because Izzy shots down three of her own teammates before getting shoted, Bridgette and Dawn get shot after the last one decides to trick the first and Brick puts himself after a shot that was going to eliminate Jo, saving her, and allowing her to shot down all of the other team's players, but Sky , that shots her after she gets the flag, after using a paralyzing spell on her. At the elimination ceremony, the team votes Izzy off, due to her mistake in the second challenge. In Dawn of Noah's Ark Jo uses Brick's alarm clock to wake up everybody, stating that Noah and Max are too weak and need to do some exercises, while Jasmine decides it's more important to provide raw foods for breakfast and goes into the forest, followed by Dawn and Bridgette.Here Jasmine feels nostalgy for Shawn, Dawn instead asks Bridgette if she considered her last predictions by tea leaves but Bridgette betrays her true sentiments revealing her slight crush for Noah, causing the moonchild girl to slide away in darkened thoughts. When the challenge begins, Jo takes the leadership and forces Brick, Max and Bridgette to build the boat while Noah, Dawn and Jasmine go into the forest to capture the 7 animals: Jasmine uses her aboriginal hypnosis succeeding but resulting pretty slow, Dawn immediately creates full harmony with the fauna, Noah fails a lazy attempt to drag a skunk with him. Dawn suggests so to use his heart to link with the creatures, she has to struggle a lot with the snarky quitting attitude of him, but eventually her efforts are satisfied when Noah follows his careful (very hidden) soft side and surprises her showing that he can show so much affect! She also then tries to make him admit he loves her. Later on, the Enchanted Butterflies seem in disadvantage having all the animals but not the contestants as Max is somewhere in the forest using his new EVIL didgeridoo made to coax animals on his side,thet results in him being beaten up and sent flying away by them,but he lands just right in front of Brick,so he can pick him and their arc finally goes into the river.Despite the rival team is the first to reach the goal, the Butterflies gets safety having all the members and the animals needed and they win the S.p.a. treatment. In the Epilogue Noah thanks Dawn for her help and she suddenly kisses him and disappears in the midnight atmosphere, feeling suddenly very shy. In The Egg-Mazing Race , the team is seen to be enjoying their time at the mansion of the winners: Dawn and Noah swimming at the pool, Brick and Jo training at the Gym and Jasmine and Max having breakfast, but there are troubles, like Max, who sees that he haven't done anything evil and wants to act and Brick, who tells Jo that he saw Dawn and Noah kissing. At the challenge, Jo and Brick cross the river swimming, but Max uses his frozing gun to create a slice of ice that allows his teammates to cross it. Later, Dawn tells Max that he is really a good person, and that he doesn't need to hide behind the Evil mask, much to his dismay. Noah plans to create a distraction to allow his teammates to reach the cave where the eggs are, but Tyler from the other team, appears shouting and ends up being the perfect distraction. While Sky leaves Jasmine unconsious, Jo gets the egg and starts running, but Chef shots her down, and Brick gets the egg, crossing the finish line first with it, before it breaks and releases a Butterfree, so the team wins once again. Later, Brick recieves a letter from Noah, that informs him that he has a new grade, Sergeant, and tells Noah that he told Jo the kiss he saw, leaving him worried about what she will do. In Dragon Bold Dawn and Noah are the first to wake up then everybody else is awaken by Brick's alarm clock. Max spent the whole night reading the Dark Magic Book but he still doesn't understand how to use it, until he goes into the Evil-izer ignoring the warnings about it. Before the challenge begins, Brick is switched to the opposite team: a news that Jo doesn't appreciate. After having forced Jasmine and Noah to build her a weapon, Jo leads the team through the forest in order to reach fastly the castle where Hydreigon brought Ella but she's continuously annoyed by the fact that Dawn keeps stopping to heal or check any single animal they encounter on the path, and actually decides to accelerate leaving Dawn alone in her businesses. Despite all the time wasted, they're the first team to arrive at the place: Jo's strategy that is fully based on attack doesn't work and causes the dragon rage. The Enchanted Butterflies find so in an uneasy situation...giving so the advantage to the Whimsical Dragons. Despite the most of problems were her fault, Jo continues on her aggressive systems putting in danger her companions more and more, while Max fails multiply times to cast the evilizing spell on Hydreigon. The last chance of victory, everyone than Jo agrees on this, is Dawn, and infact, Jasmine returns in the forest and comes back with Dawn, that immediately uses her kindness to communicate with the hydra, slightly taming her temper, but actually fails being blown away by a roar. Jo points out how kindness is the weakest useless weapon ever barely convincing the others, but Dawn refuses the use of violence and strives and begs to let her trying again: at this point Jo agrees just to exploit her as a bait. Using a rope, Jasmine ties one of the heads and climbs together Jo the neck of Hydreigon, meanwhile Dawn and Noah are still trying to get to the heart of her, with no results. Suddenly the ultimate and most powerful attack scorchers not only Dawn but also her animals!This makes Dawn to snap in fury at the hydra so terribly to seem finally succeed, but soon after realizes her mistake and fleets away, frustrating even Noah for this apparent weirdness. However, the three exploit the temporary calm of the monster to reach the tower where Ella is imprisoned, sleeping in the bedroom. They have still no chance to climb down since Hydreigon's fury revamped. Dawn returns carrying the baby eggs of Hydreigon, finally showing the huge power of the kindness but Max nullifies all her efforts spelling the dark magic at the end: the Moonchild is utterly shocked when Hydreigon stomps on her same eggs! She, Noah and Jasmine are in danger again but Brick saves courageously them with the collaboration of Paintbrush. Surprising herself, Jo sacrifices the victory to give back the favour to him, leading her team to the nomination. Max is eliminated by disqualification being unexpectedly kicked out, Brick is also eliminated thanks to the votes of Jo and the original Whimsical Dragons left. This is the last episode of this team, since Chris breaks them for the merge. Members Original Members *Brick *Bridgette *Dawn *Izzy *Jasmine *Jo *Max *Noah *Shawn Eliminations ''Gallery'' '' enchanted butterflies group.png|The original team. Izzy_push.png|Jo is pushed (accidentally) by Izzy in the swamp. Elimination time.png|The Enchanted Butterflies at thier first elimination ceremony. LOTS.png|The Enchanted Butterflies wait for the challenge to be announced. Treehouse_gag.png|Scene taken from Dawn of Noah's ark. Enchanted_Butterlies_mansion.png|The Enchanted Butterflies enjoying the reward at the Enchanted Spa Mansion. Butterflies_vs_Hydreigon.png|The Enchanted Butterflies vs Hydreigon! '' ''Trivia'' *They're the superior team considering that four members against three of the Whimsical Dragons arrived to the merge. *Jo caused all the eliminations except for Izzy and Max. *Noah was the only member to be added later on the competition, however he was a returning original contestant. **He's also the only male of the team to reach the merge, coincidentially Sky is the only female of the other team to achieve this result. Category:Teams Category:Total Drama Enchanted Forest Category:Enchanted Butterflies Category:Season 1